The Calladie Hegemony
'The Calladie Hegemony' The Calladie empire is a peaceful yet militant empire focusing on amassing a large controlled area of space. Our main goals are too: #To achieve utopia. #Expand in a passive manner. #Support and lead the planets we control. Politics, Religion and Military: Leadership/Politics:'' Me-mxatv (Max-The Supreme Benefactor) Fascist Elitist Dictatorship our nation is wealthy, civilized and honorable. Though we do have a supreme law surrounding punishment, all crimes are punished by imprisonment in the N'jar Penal Colony. Religion: ''Ka'dafrien Text ''"Live to serve."-Max Benson We will only fight to submit or to kill our enemy/oppressor, otherwise violence is not allowed. Military: Although the Calladie may seem passive we have a quite powerful and organized military due to the recent expanse on Ka'dafrien. Terestrial Forces: Land - 2,507,158,300 stationed in Ka'dafrien City/State Air - 33,819,650 dispersed through out Ka'dafrien Navy - 6,381,965 dispersed through out Ka'dafrien (7 ships in the harbor and immediate area) Nexus Guard Closed: The Nexus Guard was originally a large group of people who shared an ability to unlock potential energy in there bodies and conduct it using seals, transmutes or releases. The Nexus Guard was a quite influential on the outcome of the Great Wars, although the costs were high and so were the demands for power. Ultimately the demands pushed the Nexus Guards to far and drew them out so thin in battle that they died off, only few remained... Nessing, Ensing and Jensing the three sisters who changed the out come of the war. The two oldest sisters played the most parts in defending but one was assasinated (Nessing was murdered at the age 18 before she married the Supreme Benefactor), the other one carried on utilizing her overwhelmingly destructive power in battle. The other was Jensing, the youngest in the family and only used her powers once protecting her city and parents. Space Guard: A notable amount of pressure is put on the R&D in aero-space engineering so as a result a substantial force is born. The Calladie Empire has over 42 active battle ready space ships and a multitude of advanced fighters. 1st Fleet: All propose(s) {Commanded by the Supreme Benefactor) 2nd Fleet: Defensive {Commanded by Fleet Admiral Alison Smith} 3rd Fleet: Defensive {Commanded by Fleet Admiral Cecil Garcia} 4th Fleet: Defensive {Commanded by Fleet Admiral Ellard Gray} 5th Fleet: Offensive {Commanded by Fleet Admiral Francis Cortez} 6th Fleet: Offensive {Commanded by Fleet Admiral Henry Gibbes} Controlled Space: System/Sun/Planet/Capital City/State, Provence, Colony/Settlement, Base/Fort *Ak'valnie/Om'pre/Ka'dafrien/Ka'dafrien City/Ka'dafrien State (Home World) *Ak'valnie/Om'pre/N'jar/N'jaran Penal Establishment/Tadon Settlement (Penal Colony) *Ak'valnie/Om'pre/Avis Minor/Avis Research Facility/Science Base I Cities and Planet(s): '''Ka'dafrien City-State: '''CT5 Potassium, Iron, Copper, Strontium, Zinc, Nitrogen, Cobalt, Titanium Ka'dafrien City-State is on the planet Ka'dafrien, this city is the home world and capital of the Calladie Empire. This planet's resources are plentiful and quite abundent, there are several refinement plants locatated on the peninsula pertruding from the southeast coast. The housing and jobs are high for commoners but more specialized compared to your high-class capitalists. This world is ultimatily the most wealthy and organized of the Calladie Empire. '''N'jar Penal Establishment:' CT3 Sulfer, Sodium, Radium, Plutonium, Xenon The N'jar Penal Colony was established as a place to put prisoners and heretics, not much thought was put into a ideal enviroment so its simply a survival camp with no real structures or buildings (gangs are rampant). '''Avis Research Facility: '''CT1 Flerovium Not to many years ago after the descovery of other species or sentient beings besides themselves, the Ka'dafrien Council deemed it nessesary to militarize and expand, thus leading to the creation of the star-base. Weapon proto-types and new tech are tested at this facility.